Balkov's Malice
by account permanently out of use
Summary: This is a story that delves into the past of Kai and the D-boys. Rated R for boris...Chapter two up and I feel sorry for Tala, after what I made happen to him...
1. I

Well, this is Kitty the loser/ Kitty/ hotaru-yami and I have to share my sister's ff.net account. This is MY beyblade fic, I did an illustration for it and it can be seen on Deviant art. This is dark and Rating will be high because there is Rape scenes!!! You have been warned. I'm only putting a disclaimer in this chapter so you have been warned. I don't own Kai, Tala, Boris, Voltaire, Ian, Spencer and Bryan. I do own Lubena, Karen, and Sophia. To start off the names of the characters that the story is centered around are:

Lubena Marya Valkov.

Tala Bort Valkov.

Spencer Alexi Zaitzev

Kai Damien Hiwatari.

Ian Peter Nikolaev.

Bryan Gavriil Kaminov.

Sophia Alexandria Balkov.

Karen Sora Kodachi.

I'm not sure about Bryan, Ian and Spencer's surnames, If you know their real surnames, tell me in a review.

As for ages, Lubena, Kai, Sophia and Karen are the same age. Bryan is a year older than them, and Tala is two years older than Bryan, and finally, Spencer is a year older than Tala. I may get a prologue to this up one day…Oh and if anybody can remember the names of Ian and Spencer's bitbeasts will you tell me that also. This author's note wil be long, but next chapter onwards, I'll have them either not present or short. Yet again, there may be some lemony scenes, and there is rape. But there is also chibis!!! Sad, pained chibis…. Well, bring the sun with you as they say, you'll need it! By the way, [(name)] is the POV you are reading in. best look for that to see where you're at! '_' Is thought, and "_" is speech.

Balkov's Malice.

Chapter I

**[Boris]**

'How is it possible? How could one puny three year old girl resist the torture?' I downed my glass of vodka. 'She taunts me as I rest, but one day, very soon I'll teach her….she'll be my fuck toy!'

I slammed my glass on the table and let it shatter in my hands. 'Ha! She'll be like glass, and take great joy in watching her shatter in my hands as I depriver her of her childhood's essence, her innocence!'

A wicked smile spread across my face. "And tomorrow I'll begin with that brother of hers!"

**[Lubena]**

It was breakfast time in the mess hall and me, Tala, Sophia and Karen were huddled at one small table in a dark corner of the hall.

"What is this? Spunk?" Karen spat out, She was pretty worldly for a three year old. Sophia grunted, it was obvious what displeased her…

"We'll need our energy if _'father'_ decides to have some playtime with us." Sophia was born in the abbey, unfortunate enough to be cursed with the devil as a father.

"Hewwo. Can I sit with yous?"

I looked up to see a boy, a year or two older than me, with lavender hair and eyes standing at our table nervously.

"I'm Tala, and this is Lubena, Sophia, and Karen." Tala moved over slightly to make room for our new guest.

"Oh, I'm Bwyan." He said, "Bwyan Gavwiil Kaminov"

"Well, Bryan, welcome to the rejects." Tala said, "Eventhough, sissy and I are only here two days. Is this really an orphanage?"

Bryan shook his head, "It's nothing of the sowt, they say that to get grants of the government."

"And to get more victims."

I looked at Sophia, who wore a knowing look in her eyes.

Bryan sighed, "So, I heeyah you aw the gehwil who wesisted tortuwre time yestahday." He directed that to me.

I blushed and smiled, "Yeah, so, how long you here for?"

"A little ova a yeeah!" Bryan said brightly, "But it seems foweva to us lot so…"

There was a creepy silence for a moment before Bryan held onto my hand, earning him a death glare from Tala.

"Do you know about Wape?"

"Rape?"

Bryan nodded, "'s wheyah Boris shoves his pee pee into yow butt."

"Or the other hole if you're a girl." Sophia said, "Girls have vaginas too Bryan. It's only boys who get fucked up the ass."

"I know that Soapie." Bryan said, "You do know what a vagina is don't yous?" He looked to me and Tala, we shook our heads and earned an exasperated sigh. 

"Heeyah," He moved my hand down under the table, "Don't hit me fow this tala, I mean no bad fow it."

I slowly felt the heat between my legs as he moved my hand in further, making sure not to get caught. 

My eyes widened as he guided my fingers inside of me.

"Where did that hole come from?" I asked him.

"It's always been there. That's your vagina. That's where babies come from." Karen said. "Babies are made when a man puts his…uh, 'pee pee' into that and has an orgasm."

"What's an orgasm?" Tala asked.

Bryan rolled, his eyes, "You'll find out soonah or latah…."

I heard Bryan's name being called out. The colour drained from his face, "Bettah go. He won't use jelly if I'm late."

"Jelly?" Tala's naiveté though short lived was rather annoying to the tubby four year old as he rolled his eyes before running off.

"What jelly? I want jelly!" Tala stamped his foot.

"You'll find out sooner or later Tala." Sophia sighed, "And you won't like it at all."

**[Bryan]**

Every part of me hurt. I was scarred, and torn, bloodied and naked. I was thrown out of the lounge room without my clothes, well though they wouldn't be useful in the state of being shredded as I was stripped to be fucked up the ass. I held onto my already cold manhood and ran down the hall ignoring the snickers and stares of my fellow inmates…Fuck them anyways, they'll soon know what it's like to have the devil tower over them, driving himself into them harshly, taking pleasure in drawing blood and forcing them to drink his juices…one day…and sooner or later I'll become strong, and I'll be feared, and not even Bastard will hurt me lest he feel pain!

Oh, it's so cold… I can't remember the last time I truly smiled, or anything about my family…or about what it was like to be loved…and not to feel pain and hate…one day….

I finally managed to stumble into my room, Spencer's face was the last ting I saw before everything around me went black…

~*~*~* **End of chapter one** *~*~*~

What did you think of that? Don't ask about why Bryan can't say his 'r' properly, and as for the discussion at breakfast, well, after being a sadistic old bastard's plaything for most of your life, you are bound to pick up a few things on sexual topics. In this story you will see how Bryan became what he is today, what made Tala such a perfect leader, why Lubena ran from the abbey and left all she cared for behind and find out how the demolition boys were formed! Oh and You learn what made Kai a cold distant bastard too!


	2. II

**Warning!** This chapter will contain Tala rape and then mention of Lubena rape.

Balkov's Malice.

Chapter II

**[Spencer]**

I bit my lip. It happened again. He's like a baby brother to me and still I'll allow him be molested by this evil bastard.

"Rynie?"

I nudged my friend into consciousness.

"Spence?" Bryan cracked one of his entrancing lilac eyes open. "Is it ova? Am I awake from this tewible nightmayah?"

I shook my head, "'s no dream kiddo."

Bryan stood up and shivered. Blood trickled down his leg. "He went hard today. Use jelly?"

Bryan snorted, "As if he would…"

"So where were you at lunch?" I examined my nails.

"Making some new friends…Lubena, Sophia, Kahwen and and….Tala…. Oh god! He was called after me! I heard him!"

Bryan's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

**[Tala]**

Boris pinned me to a rack and bound me, I relentlessly fought his hands away, but in the end he won the battle. As I lay upon the rack on my stomach I felt his hands slide all over me.

"You are quite the looker Tala. You make me feel…well…"

"What's going on?" I asked, "Why are you touching me like this, I was told that's bad…"

Boris kissed my neck. His hot breath came out rugged and I knew something bad would happen. How right I was.

He ripped off my only clothes and began to rub my anal passage. Then I felt his fingers slide inside me. I screamed. I was afraid and sore and confused and angry and all I could do was ask myself, why?

"Oh, Tala, you're so tight. So…fresh, unlike those other little whores I made my fuck toys…Mmm, I wonder…"

"You wonder what Boris?" I asked choking back the sobs shaking inside my battered chest.

"You call me master bitch!" Boris yelled crashing a fist into my spine. Suppressing a shriek I continued with my question. "What do you wonder master?"

"Will your sister be as good as you?"

I felt sick. No way would I let him hurt her… I'd die before I would let him-

I couldn't hold back the scream that exploded from my throat when I felt something much larger and stiffer than his fingers was pushed inside me…He was…

Boris pinned my head down onto the desk as he jack hammered in and out of me.

Was this Rape? Was this what Bryan warned me and Lu about?

I lay still and waited for it to be over. I felt something warm and wet inside of me…

"Oh yes…mmm, oh god yes…say my name bitch…say it…"

Was he? Could this be an orgasm? "SAY IT!"

I wouldn't say it….never would I let him make me his toy…"…no…"

He turned my head to face him. "SAY IT!" He yelled punching me in the mouth.

"Boris…" I said dully.

With a final animalistic cry he withdrew and kicked me in the stomach before tossing me out of the room. I licked the blood from the corner of my mouth and shuddered at it's metallic taste. I felt dirty and used, I wanted to be dead, I wanted to be sick, I wanted to run, but then I remembered, he wanted Lubena. I couldn't let him get her…I couldn't….

**[Lubena]**

I curled into a fetal position. My chest was burning as though something made of fire was clawing its way out of me… I sobbed, "Help me." My plea went into the still night's air. I regretted my power. I knew I was an odd one out. I saw my parent's die before it happened, and today I passed out and witnessed Boris drive himself in and out of my brother. I was a freak. A freak with a firecasting ability. My mother told me that I took after her for that. Tala was more like my father so I guess he was normal. Tala fell into the room, "Lu, you're getting outta here."

I shook my head, "I know what's gonna happen bro, and I'm not afraid. I will not run, and I will not hide, and I will _not_ lose to his kind!"

Tala looked at me, his turquoise eyes pleading. I turned away. "I'm wanted now. Don't start blubbering or I'll sock you one on the head." I said grimly. "Be strong. For me…."

………………………………………

sometime later

……………………………………...

**[Tala]**

Lubena fell onto the floor, she landed on her hands and knees and spat out the blood. Her smooth, delicate pale flesh had been marred further… with what looked like nail marks. The bastard. Blood fell from the part between her legs. It wasn't her ass, it was obviously her vagina. Bite marks ran down along her neck and onto her shoulder. I wrapped a sheet around her and brought her to the hall window where there was a window seat.

I tended her wounds and looked into her turquoise eyes. They went from usually calm and thoughtful to dull and empty. What had he done?

I saw Bryan in the courtyard. I helped her make the sheet into a dress like garment and we went out and followed him. We caught up with him a few minutes later, he was sitting on what was like a horseless carousel. Remaining silent and unseen we went closer to him. He was sobbing, and praying. Praying for his death. He wanted to die. I felt for him, I understood what he felt now. Hard to think earlier on that day I had no idea of rape, or genitalia or that 'jelly' Bryan had talked about. But now I did, and it wasn't worth it in the end. He prayed quietly, he wanted to die so he wouldn't dream of Boris hurting him. Lubena quietly walked over to him. I hadn't even felt her move. She sat by his side and held his hand. Their tears sparkled in the moonlight. I felt my eyes sting too. I ran over and kneeled before them. The three of us knowing what pain was truly like.

That night, in what Bryan called his happy place, we made a pact, that we would never show the bosses how we were feeling. We would be cold to the world from then on.

It was three years later when Lubena broke her promise for a new comer… one higher up in the ranks, a little spoiled shithead by the name of Kai, Kai Damien Hiwatari.


End file.
